Love's Way
by FETiSH01
Summary: Love works in mysterious ways. And just when you thought that love turned its back on you, it pops right back up. Especially in the most inopportune of times. Summary isn't that good but please read. 2x1
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love's Way  
  
Author: FETiSH01  
  
Warnings: cursing, angst, romance  
  
----

  
  
Prologue 

----  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero but...I need to move on. I can't live this lie anymore; it goes against everything that I've lived for. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Heero stared down at his clenching fists. Why was this happening? Why was Duo saying these things? Didn't he care for him? Didn't he want to be with him?  
  
"Heero, please say something," Duo pleaded as he looked upon the distraught young man.  
  
"B-But I don't understand I thought..."  
  
"Heero please, understand that we never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry that this is affecting you so..." A softer voice interrupted.  
  
Heero looked up at the new speaker and narrowed his eyes in disgust. "You...you are the reason that he is leaving me! Of course I'm going to be affected by this I...care for him! I never knew that you would sink this low just to..."  
  
"Heero, that's enough!" Duo yelled and took Hilde's hand into his. "Hilde isn't the only reason as to why I don't want you anymore."  
  
Didn't want him anymore? Ouch. He really didn't have to phrase it like that...  
  
"Heero, did you really just hear yourself? 'I care for him.' Care? We've been together since the fucking war and you only care for me?! What kind of bullshit is that? And that's only one of the reasons. You really don't want to know all of them. It's a fucking 10 page list."  
  
"But I thought we were happy," came the soft confession.  
  
"Yeah, well you thought wrong. I need more than what you can give me and," he looked at Hilde tenderly, "that's why Hilde is here. She can love me like you never could and I can love her knowing my feelings are reciprocated."  
  
Heero stared in shock as Duo stood up and walked towards the apartment door with Hilde in tow. Without looking back he spoke in monotone, "By the time I get back you and all your stuff had better be gone."  
  
And it was...  
  
----  
  
It's short but uh...prologues usually are. Review me, por favor. 


	2. Plans

Title: Love's way 1/?  
  
Author: FETiSH01  
  
Warnings: cursing, angst, romance  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
BRI-"Who ever the hell this is had better have a damn good reason to be waking me up at," a quick glance to the clock, "9:30 in the GOD DAMN MORNING on a FUCKING SATURDAY!"  
  
"Good morning Duo, "an amused voice spoke over the phone.  
  
"Wufei, dude, I thought I told you to never call me before noon on the weekends? And even that was pushing it! Why is that so hard to comprehend?" Duo groaned unhappily into the cordless phone as he rolled over in his king size bed.  
  
"I comprehend it just fine but ever think that this is an emergency and we may just be needed for something," Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Needed for what? I work Monday through Friday, 10:00 in the morning to 6:30 at night. Other than that I'm free as a fucking bird and am completely oblivious to other people's needs other than my own."  
  
"This I know, but a certain peeress called regarding a certain notion that she would like to pass over us." He noted cryptically.  
  
"Say what?" Duo asked dumbly.  
  
Wufei sighed heavily, forgetting that Duo was a little slow on the uptake at 9:30 on ANY morning. "Relena called and wants us to meet at her place to talk about something. She seems to be a bit urgent about it too so I think that it's something we shouldn't take too lightly."  
  
"Oh...alright man, what time?" Duo questioned as he reluctantly sat up and pushed the thick cover off his boxer-clad form.  
  
"Um...around 11:00 -11:30."  
  
"11:00 – 11:30?! Then why in the HELL did you call and wake me up now?" Duo spoke clearly enraged.  
  
"Well...I know you take about an hour and a half to get ready, what with all that hair you have. I thought I was doing you a favor," Wufei answered honestly.  
  
"Right, Chang. I'll be there around 11:00. Later, dude." Duo pushed the OFF button and was ready to put it back onto the holster when he was suddenly attacked with a brilliant idea. He smiled evilly while pushing the ON button, dialing a number he knew by heart. 'Might as well share the love...'  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
BRI- "Hi, you've reached the Winner and Barton residence. I'm sorry but we can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll..."  
  
"Thank God, I thought I might actually have to get up," a groggy voice confessed under thousands of warm blankets.  
  
"I hope it wasn't anyone important," came the worried reply as he waited for the mystery caller to leave a message.  
  
Trowa rolled over onto his blonde bedmate, mindful not to crush him with his weight, and laid his head atop their chest. "Just don't think about it and if it is anyone..."  
  
Trowa was interrupted as a very loud, very familiar voice boomed throughout the apartment from their machine speakers. [1] "Guys! Wakey, wakey! I know you're up! You two are both usually up at the crack of fucking dawn unless you spent the previous night fucking like wilder beasts..."  
  
"Oh my Lord," Quatre whispered as his face flushed an embarrassing red. The reason: his friend's remark hit too close to home.  
  
Trowa just chuckled lightly at Duo's creativeness.  
  
"...so get the fuck up! Anyway, Wu-man just called me and said that the Princess requests our presence in her quarters around 11:30. Um...dude was talking like it was real important and secretive so...yeah. Just get there around 11:30. Later!"  
  
Quatre waited for the resounding beep that indicated the message was done before speaking. "Well, I guess we better get up and start getting ready." He ran a hand up and down Trowa's strong back, feeling the muscles ripple and flex as his lover pushed himself up onto his knees.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said around a jaw-breaking yawn. He stretched his arms, high above his head, and sighed as he heard the comforting cracking of his bones.  
  
Quatre looked up as his long time lover stretched, feeling his heart swell with multiple emotions. He pushed up onto his knees and wrapped slim arms around the strong neck. He kissed Trowa's lips softly, a simple brush of lips, and pulled back mouthing, 'I love you.'  
  
"I love you too, baby," Trowa responded.  
  
Quatre nodded, as if proud of the answer, and said, "Good." He climbed off the large bed and made his way to the adjoining bathroom.  
  
Trowa stayed on the bed with a frown marring his handsome face. "Good? I don't think that 'good' was the right word, Quatre. Quatre? _Quatre?!"_ He hurriedly climbed off the bed and chased after his counterpart.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"So, what's this secret meeting about," Duo questioned.  
  
Wufei was the first one to arrive at Relena's at 11:08, Duo came next at 11:19, Trowa and Quatre followed 10 minutes later. The four young men, plus Relena and Dorothy, were all sitting in the spacious living room of Relena's apartment.  
  
"Well," Dorothy began, "Relena and I have been tossing this idea back and forth for some time now and decide to go ahead and do it...with your help, of course. It would benefit each of us in more ways than one and..."  
  
"Are you trying to plan some boring ass convention filled with old guys that wear fucking 5-inch thick glasses talking about 'ways to improve' the earth and colonies? 'Cause if you are then count me out, right now. I'm not about to ruin a perfectly good..."  
  
"Duo, shut up and let the woman speak," Wufei growled impatiently.  
  
"Um...thank you Wufei but that woman has a name." Dorothy folded her hands in her lap and waited for Wufei to address her properly.  
  
He cleared his throat carefully and said curtly, "Dorothy."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Wufei. Now as I was saying," she stole a glance at Duo who had slouched down in his leather recliner, "this event will be beneficial and fun."  
  
Relena picked up after her, "What we have been debating over for...months is a get together."  
  
"A get together," the ex-soldiers repeated slowly.  
  
Relena blushed lightly and turned to Dorothy for help. "I think that Lena means a reunion of some sort."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes! That's what I mean, a reunion. This reunion will be between the people, i.e soldiers, spies, doctors, nurses, truckers, ect., that helped during the war. Like old friends getting together after a period of time to like...catch up."  
  
"Like a high school reunion," Dorothy put in.  
  
"Exactly! Do you guys get it? Are you in," Relena asked anxiously.  
  
They all bowed their heads in thought.  
  
"I'm game," Trowa finally spoke, "there are plenty of people that I would like to say 'hello' to since the war."  
  
"Yeah, lots of people that we got out of touch with, count me in," Quatre agreed.  
  
Duo looked up from his hands and smiled widely. "Hell yeah, we could turn this whole thing into a big blow out or something. Like the biggest party the earth or colonies has ever seen. We could even invite like...the little people too, ya know?"  
  
"I agree, this sounds quite interesting. I think we should definitely do it," Wufei finally gave his answer.  
  
Relena clapped her hands excitedly. "Great then! Oh my gosh, guys this will be so much fun! You just wait, we'll have like balloons and bubbles and..."  
  
"We could have the party at night, like maybe in the country or..."  
  
"We could have it in the city like near a club..."  
  
"Yeah! And have the music so loud you'd be able to hear it 5 blocks down. And..."  
  
"Have skylights and light everything up. And maybe even have a red carpet..."  
  
"No blue!"  
  
"I say black!"  
  
"How about periwinkle?"  
  
"_Periwinkle_?!" All eyes turned to Relena.  
  
"Okay, maybe not periwinkle..."  
  
"I'm partial to green..."  
  
"Trowa, you're partial to anything..."  
  
"Are you calling me a pushover?"  
  
"If the shoe fits, man..."  
  
"At least I don't look like one with a braid that hangs down to my ass!"  
  
"...wow, man. You didn't have to go that far."  
  
"...I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that. I just got angry and..."  
  
"...yeah, whatever."  
  
An interjection, "Oh Duo, he said he was sorry."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, Duo! It was an accident. I apologized! Drop it! And anyway it's not my fault, you started it."  
  
"Okay, well if simply _suggesting_ something makes it my fault, then I'm guilty as charged."  
  
"Okay then, it's settled."  
  
A long pause before, "Wait a minute..."  
  
"Please. Please. _Please!_ Can we get back to the subject at hand? You guys totally went off into space." Dorothy, after being quiet through the whole ordeal spoke up, "now I don't mean to be the spoil sport..."  
  
"Then don't be," Wufei muttered earning a giggle from Quatre and Relena.  
  
Dorothy ignored him, "But we can't just spit out ideas. We have to plan things, get permits, and pick candidates of where we want this thing to go down; the list goes on. It's good that you guys have ideas, write them down so we won't forget them but first and foremost we must make a plan. We will need to talk to various people who can help us, pick a list of people to send invitations to, and decide whether this event will be a one day thing or have people stay the night or whatever. Understand?"  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Dorothy is right, if we are going to do this then we need to do this right. So, what's first? "Trowa looked to Relena.  
  
"Well...first we should write down our ideas. Keep a list with you wherever you go so when inspiration hits you, you can write it down on the spot." And with that, she went to the black computer desk in the corner and pulled out several notepads and pens. She came back and handed them out.  
  
"When are we shooting for this thing," Quatre questioned, "I'd like to go for the summer time...maybe late June, early July. Since this is March, we have about 2-3 months to prepare."  
  
"I like that idea, as well," Dorothy agreed and jotted down notes on her notepad.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. There's nothing worse than having a bomb party on a cold or rainy night. Ruin's everything and you'll be pissed to high Hell...trust me." Everyone rolled their eyes at Duo's comment but knew he was speaking from experience. They decided to keep that tidbit in mind.  
  
Relena spoke up, "Well, I think that we should concentrate on the mechanics of this thing. This is pretty big and if we do it right, it'll be something that we never forget."  
  
Dorothy clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's get down to business then. How would you like to do this?"  
  
"Like a club scene!"  
  
"Yeah, with lots of music."  
  
"Uh...that's usually what clubs have, retard."  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"I think we should do this at the beach!"  
  
"No, the country club!"  
  
"Uh...how about at an actual club?"  
  
"Yeah, that...uh...might work."  
  
"Actually, how about a party with ballroom dancing? I know this great place over in..."  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Okay, maybe not..."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Well, that's chapter 1. If you like it then review. Questions, comments, polite criticism welcomed. This chapter was 9 pages long; please don't expect most of the chapters to be this long. Some will be quite short. The inspiration bug bit me. Also don't expect my chapters to be updated this fast. I just happened to have free time and thought to use it wisely.  
  
God bless.  
  
[1] – I know some answering machines that actually say the message out loud while it is being recorded.


End file.
